Talk:New Powers
New Powers 1/Dairangers I wonder if the fact that they look similier to Tommy's White Rangers Powers will be adressed.Red Duel 03:42, March 20, 2014 (UTC) more then likely not, they have to use the Dairangers suits because of the fight scenes from Gokaiger, it's the only way that the White Ranger will be seen, unless they shoot new scenes but if they did then why use the other Dairanger suits at all Chasemarc (talk) 02:06, April 15, 2014 (UTC) My Theory about the New Powers I have a theory about this New Powers and it is that they could be Zordon's prototypes to upgrade the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (The Dairangers could be an upgrade planned by Zordon for the Rangers to be able to use the Thunderzords) or the first powers prototypes before zordon recruited the Rangers Mantor98741 (talk) 02:53, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think this is the place for this discussion. Dont Be a Sad Panda (talk) 15:21, April 26, 2014 (UTC) ::No, it isn't. Please take it to Rangercrew or Rangerboard. Omitting Certain Powers. There seems to be some disagreement with whether two Rangers should be included. Namely, Lightning Red and Supersonic Pink. The former appears very briefly while the latter appers in the Legendary war. What do you think? LightOrangeRanger (talk) 03:44, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :Red was a footage mistake and Pink wasn't used as a New Power morph, so neither count. ::We should recontextualize this to refer to the teams and consequently the power set. Pink's fine but Red shouldn't be added as it is an error. :::If we're going to include Supersonic Pink, then somebody have to go through the Legendary War footage to see if any other Sentai Rangers appear. LightOrangeRanger (talk) 01:23, November 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::I went through the legendary battle and found most of the new powers ranger teams during the pre-battle charge and some others fighting in the battle Red Duel 16:54, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::Were they different colors than what were shown on other parts of the show? LightOrangeRanger (talk) 02:30, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Yeah they were the red, black, and pink Lightning Rangers and the red, blue, and yellow Prism RangersRed Duel 21:36, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Screenshot evidence please, but even if you're right, it's probably just more footage editing errors. :::::::Calling them footage errors is a misnomer. After all these teams were deliberately inserted into Super Megaforce by way of New Powers when many others were deliberately removed from bothe Gokaiger and Legend War footage used in Super Megaforce. It is likely they could not be removed from certain shots and were deliberately included for this reason. Akaranger appearing in the Mega War would be an error - Red Flash or RyuRanger is not. Garhdo (talk) 01:34, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Blitz Upon further thought, while I did undo one editor's edit earlier, he does have a point. 1. In The Wrath, the Rangers were named Lightning and Blitz 2. when Changeman was first used theywere referred to as powers of the "Legendary Dragon" 3. Gia may have been referring to her super-quick mode changes when she mentioned "Legendary mode Blitz" Would you guys agree to leave the names from The Wrath and note the above in the Notes section to avoid further debate? :Hi, I think that's the best course of action especially to avoid confusion on this and other pages referring to the Blitz and Lightning teams. Gia did not say "Legendary Ranger Mode: Blitz", she just said "Legendary Ranger Blitz". I believe that Gia was just referring to "Blitz" as the attack pattern that the Rangers were executing and the fact that another team has the name "Blitz" (after being called Dragon in a previous episode) is just a confusing coincidence. Before "The Wrath", the fanbase generally agreed to call the Maskman Rangers "Blitz" because that was the closest they had to a name for them, but since the show gave them a canon name in a later episode, I believe it makes sense to just call them Lightning. LightOrangeRanger (talk) 01:05, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :: Ah yes, that's what I meant. I misquoted :: Gia was DEFINITELY calling for a power change barrage (blitz) in Samurai Surprise, following the example of Troy, so there's no absolutely reason for the 'Note' in the Lightning powers section.Daveyelmer (talk) 21:33, June 5, 2016 (UTC)